Just One Day
by MaknaeVisual
Summary: awalnya aku menyukai tetanggaku yang bernama Junhong, namun ketika bersama Taehyung, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman. apa aku menyukainya? namun semua terlambat. bolehkah aku berharap bisa bersamanya? walau hanya satu hari? -Jungkook- VKook/YAOI/BoyxBoy/BTS/BAP/FF
1. Chapter 1

Cast: TaeKook, JunKook, TaeJim  
OC: BTS, BAP members

NO PLAGIAT  
WARNING TYPO! YAOI!

HAPPY READING

**JUST ONE DAY**

Author POV

"JUNGKOOKIEEE!" teriak salah seorang siswa yang baru saja datang memasuki pintu gerbang dan langsung berlari menghampiri siswa yang ia panggil didepan papan pengumuman.

"pagi Jiminie.." sapa siswa yang bernama Jungkook itu dengan senyum khasnya. Siswa yang bernama Jimin itu hanya tertawa imut lalu beralih melihat papan pengumuman itu.

"apa kita akan sekelas? Aku ingin sekali sekelas denganmu.." Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar Jimin berkata seperti itu dengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita sekelas Jiminie?" Jimin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook dengan mengedipkan matanya imut.

"aku akan-" Jimin terlihat berpikir dengan menaruh tangannya didagu. "aku ingin kita duduk berdekatan. Dan sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke taman untuk merayakan bahwa kita sekelas!" lanjutnya bersemangat. Jungkook hanya terkekeh.

"baiklah nanti kita lakukan." Jungkook berjalan mendahului Jimin yang bingung dengan perkataan Jungkook barusan.

"apa kau akan terus disitu hingga bel masuk berbunyi?" Jimin mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"apa itu artinya kita memang sekelas?" tanya Jimin dengan mata penuh harap Jungkook berkata YA. Dan Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk lucu. Membuat Jimin langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya. Mereka pun berjalan kekelas.

Hari ini Tahun ajaran baru di seluruh sekolah di Seoul, termasuk di TS Junior High School. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus lelaki yang cukup populer di Seoul. Sekolah tersebut memprioritaskan yang pintar dan berprestasi. Tak peduli siswanya miskin atau kaya, sekolah itu selalu punya dana untuk siswa yang tak mampu. Terlihat dua siswa sedang duduk manis berdampingan dikelas 2B. Jungkook dan Jimin, mereka berdua asik mendengarkan apa yang di sampaikan oleh guru di depan kelas. Semua siswa tengah serius tetapi tidak dengan seorang siswa yang duduk di belakang Jungkook. Ia terlihat sangat bosan dan memilih untuk mengganggu yang duduk didepannya.  
Tuk Tuk  
Siswa itu menendang-nendang bangku didepannya. Merasa terganggu siswa yang bangkunya di tendangpun menoleh.

"tak bisakah kau diam Taehyung?" siswa itu berkata dingin. Dan yang di marahi hanya tersenyum.

"aku tak bisa diam hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Kau tahu? Ini sangat membosankan Kook!" Jungkook -siswa yang diganggu Taehyung- hanya berdecak kesal.

"kalau begitu keluarlah! Tak usah membuat masalah denganku!" Jungkook membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke guru yang tadi sedang menyampaikan materi, namun ternyata guru itu berada diantara meja Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menahan napasnya. Gawat! Batin Jungkook.

"kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian diluar!" Jin ssaem berkata tegas. Dasar Taehyung sialan! Batin Jungkook.

"tapi ssaem, Taehyung yang-" belum sempat Jungkook menjelaskan, perkataannya sudah di potong oleh Jin.

"Kubilang keluar!" Taehyung dengan santai keluar kelas. Sedangkan Jungkook sangat enggan untuk keluar kelas itu.

"Jungkookie gwenchanna?" Jimin yang melihat itu sedikit khawatir melihat sahabatnya kena hukuman. Pasalnya Jungkook adalah siswa rajin dan pintar tak pernah dapat hukuman. Jungkook tersenyum miris lalu keluar kelas. Dan langsung disambut dengan senyuman bodoh Taehyung. Jungkook menatapnya sinis.

"kau! Tak bisakah kau tak menggangguku terus?" Jungkook berkata sedingin mungkin dengan tatapan penuh benci sambil menunjuk Taehyung dengan telunjuk didepan wajahnya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

"aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi jika wajahmu tak minta diganggu." ucap Taehyung langsung mencubit hidung Jungkook dan pergi meninggalkannya. Jungkook hanya bengong tak percaya dengan ucapan Taehyung. Ia selalu saja seenaknya. Menjahilinya sejak kelas 1.

"cih dasar Taehyung babo namja! Aku jadi kena hukum huwe..." rengek Jungkook dikoridor depan kelasnya. Tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh siswa lain. Siswa itu hanya tersenyum singkat melihat kelakuan Jungkook lalu serius lagi.

**-Just One Day-**

"ah capeknya!" gerutu Jungkook ketika sudah berada di lift apartemennya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di lift itu juga ada orang lain. Namun saat ingin merenggangkan otot-ototnya ia melihat orang itu. Spontan ia kaget dan salah tingkah.

"e-eh? J-junhongie? A-annyeong hehe.." ucap Jungkook terbata. Yang dipanggil Junhong itupun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk untuk membalas sapaan Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam, seketika ia memikirkan banyak hal. Tak lama lift terbuka Jungkook dan Junhong pun berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Apartemen Jungkook dan Junghong memang sebelahan dan juga mereka teman satu sekolah dari Sekolah Dasar tapi entah kenapa tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

* * *

"JUNGKOOKIEEE BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG!" teriakan wanita paruh baya itu menggelegar/?keseluruh ruangan.

"eungh~ eomma berisik sekali, ini masih jam 5 ma~" bukannya bangun Jungkook malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan menutup matanya lagi. Tak menghiraukan teriakan yang dipanggilnya eomma itu.

"KAU LUPA SEKARANG HARI APA? AYO BANGUN INI HARINYA KAU BUANG SAMPAH! CEPAT NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH!" Jungkook berdecak kesal lalu bangun untuk mencuci muka lalu menuruti perkataan eommanya itu.

Jungkook POV

Halo! Aku Jungkook dari keluarga bermarga Jeon. Aku baru menduduki bangku dikelas 2B disalah satu sekolah di Seoul. Kenapa aku bukan 2A karena aku menolak berada dikelas itu karena ya... Sebenarnya... Aku... Menyukai seseorang dikelas itu. Bahkan orangnya itu adalah teman masa kecilku dan juga tetanggaku. Ya, itu Junhong, lelaki tinggi tampan, jago olahraga dan pintar dari keluarga bermarga Choi yang tinggal sebelahan dengan apartemenku. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, tapi entah kenapa semenjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar dia seperti menjauhiku. Hingga sekarang ia seperti tak ingin dekat denganku lagi hhhh.. Kalian berpikir bukan mengapa aku menyukai namja dan bukan yeoja? Entahlah itulah perasaanku sejak dekat dengannya. Lagipula disini hubungan sesama jenis tak dipermasalahkan. Jadi aku boleh dong suka sm Junhong? Aku memiliki sahabat semenjak masuk junior school. Namanya Park Jimin. Ia sangat imut dan manis walaupun seorang namja ia mempunyai pipi sechubby dan senyuman semanis yeoja. Ia lebih pendek dariku dan aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku yang satu itu. Dan lagi aku punya musuh bebuyutan! Kim Taehyung! Dia teman baruku juga di junior school tapi ia sekelas denganku waktu kelas 1, ia menendang kepalaku dari bangkunya dan ia bilang itu adalah salam perkenalan! What the hell!? Whats wrong with him?! Dia sangat aneh dan bodoh bagiku. Walau banyak yang menyukainya disekolah. Tetap saja bagiku ia itu adalah musuh bebuyutan! Ia juga pintar olahraga dan jago basket sama seperti Junhong. Tapi tentu kerenan Junhong hehe..  
Tak terasa tempat pembuangan sampah yang kutuju sudah depan mata. Tinggal melewati taman dan lapangan basket itulah pembungan sampah. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar tak terlambat ke sekolah.

Dukh!

"aw!" aku meringis dan jatuh terduduk ditanah. Sepertinys ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa kepalaku. Aku sedikit pusing.

"ya! Gwenchanna? Mianhae.." aku tak merasa asing dengan suara ini. Kucoba menolehkan kepalaku dan... Gotcha! Musuh bebuyutanku ternyata! Mau nyari masalah apa lagi dia huh?

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau? Mau cari masalah lagi denganku?" tanyaku kesal karena yang menimpa kepalaku adalah bola basketnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Langsung ku raih dan coba berdiri walaupun sempat sempoyongan karena kepalaku pusing.

"Jungkook gwenchana?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Ia menopang badanku yang tadi hendak mau jatuh lagi. Akupun tak sadar dan hanya bergumam pelan seraya mengangguk. Apa tadi? Ia memanggil namaku dengan benar? Apa ini mimpi? Ia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'babo kook'. Anehnya aku menoleh saat ia memanggilku itu. Aku memang bodoh. Aku sempat menatapnya dan iapun menatapku balik.  
Deg!  
Apa ini? Aku merasa aneh dengan tatapannya. Langsung kutolehkan wajahku ke arah lain. Entah kenapa denganku?

"apa kau pusing? Biar ku antar kau pulang." ia menatapku terus membuatku tak nyaman. Aku menggeleng kuat lalu menunjuk sampah yang tadi kubawa.

"aku harus membuang itu dulu lalu aku akan pulang. Kau sedang latihan basket? Untuk apa? Sepagi ini?" entah dari mana aku bertanya banyak padanya. Aku segera mengambil sampah itu. Ia terkekeh pelan membuatku menoleh padanya.

"aku ingin menjadi pemain inti. Itu berarti aku harus latihan keras dan mengalahkan Junhong." ia menghampiriku dan merangkulku. "ayo ku antar.." lanjutnya.

"haha kau tak mungkin mengalahkannya Tae! Kau bodoh ya Junhong terlalu jago dalam basket, kau tak mungkin mengalahkannya.." ucapku sambil tertawa ringan. Ia langsung terdiam menunduk. Aku merasa bersalah kali ini.

* * *

"hey Jungkookie~ kau punya pulpen merah kan? Aku pinjam dong!" pinta Jimin dengan mata sipit yang memohon itu. Jimin sangat imut. Akupun mengacak rambutnya lalu memberi pulpen berwarna merah kesukaanku. Ya, aku sudah di sekolah. Kejadian tadi pagi bersama Taehyung membuatku pusing. Namun orang itu belum datang. Kemana dia?

"kau ingin menulis apa dengan pulpen meran Minnie?" tanyaku pada Jimin. Ya, aku lebih suka memanggilnya Minnie dibandingkan Jimin. Ia mengambil penghapus lalu membuka bungkus yang menutupi penghapus itu lalu menuliskan nama seseorang.

"kau tidak tahu? Ini sedang ngetren di Jepang, Cina dan Korea. Ramalan Penghapus. Jika kau menulis nama seseorang yang kau suka dibalik penghapus lalu menutupnya lagi tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Jika tak dilihat oranglain kau akan berjodoh dengan orang itu. Tapi, kalau dilihat maka ramalannya akan meleset dan akan menjadi bencana untukmu." jelas Jimin panjang lebar membuatku berpikir aku akan melakukannya dan menulis nama Junhong.

"siapa nama yang kau tulis Minnie?" tanyaku penasaran karena Jimin sudah selesai menulis tanpa sepengetahuanku dan langsung menutupnya kembali. Aku tak ingin ramalannya gagal hanya karena melihatnya bukan? Jadi aku lebih baik bertanya.

"musuhmu.." ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa ku dengar. Taehyung? Oh astaga aku tak menyangka Jimin juga menyukainya. Aku melihat rona metah dipipinya. Akupun terkekeh.

"bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang menyebalkan itu? Haha ada-ada saja kau Minnie.." pipi Jimin terlihat semakin memerah.

"karena dia selalu bilang ' ' aku jadi menyukainya." akupun hanya mengangguk paham. Memang benar Taehyung selalu memanggilnya imut.

Akupun kembali duduk dibangku ku untuk mengikuti ramalan itu. Choi Junhong. Ja! Sudah kutulis lalu dengan cepat aku membungkusnya lagi. Semoga terkabul. Akupun memasukkan penghapus dan pulpen ke tempat pensilku.

"pagi babo kook!" sapa Taehyung sambil mengacak rambutku. Orang itu selalu membuatku kesal. "pagi Jiminie, kau imut seperti biasa." kulihat muka Jimin langsung memerah.

"pagi Taehyung~" Jimin membalas sapaan Taehyung dengan senyum imutnya. Aku hanya memutar bola mata malas.

Belpun berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

**-Just One Day-**

"baiklah bapak akan umumkan siswa yang harus dapat pelajaran tambahan. Namun yang mengajari teman kalian sendiri. Bambam kau belajar dengan Namjoon, Jongup dengan Jimin, dan Taehyung kau dengan Jungkook. Sekian, sampai bertemu besok. Selamat siang." aku bergidik ngeri saat namaku disebut dengan Taehyung. Mati saja aku. Kulihat Yongguk ssaem keluar kelas dan para siswapun mulai bubar. Aku menghela napas pelan lalu menoleh ke belakang ingin bertanya pada Taehyung. Tapi... Ia tertidur? Ingin rasanya ku lempar dia dengan bangku.

"yak! Tae ireona!? Sejak kapan kau tertidur?" tanyaku kesal dan langsung menjitak kepala orang itu. Ia bangun lalu menatapku bingung.

"aku disuruh mengajarimu, kau ingin belajar dimana? Disini?" tanyaku lagi. Ia langsung tersenyum membuatku ngeri.

"di apartemenku. Ayo!" ucapnya dan langsung menggeretku. Sudah berontak juga percuma huh..  
Dan disinilah aku, dikamar apartemen milik Taehyung. Tak jauh ternyata dari apartemenku. Aku mengajarinya dengan susah payah. Orang ini kelewat bodoh sepertinya.

"yasudah kerjakan 5 soal ini dulu. Kalau sudah aku koreksi." ucapku lalu dijawab dengan anggukan olehnya. Disaat seperti ini dengannya terasa nyaman. Melihatnya mengerjakan soal sangat lucu. Wajah bingungnya saat tak mengerti, terus tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar seakan menemukan jawabannya lalu wajah seriusnya begitu tampan. Eh?

"babo Kook, aku pinjam penghapus." ucapnya lalu mengambil penghapus dari tempat pensilku, aku masih asik memperhatikannya hingga tak sadar ia membuka bungkus penghapusku! Gawat!

"Choi Junhong.."

To Be Continue

Halo! Akhirnya publish juga nih cerita hihi ini cerita udah lama diotak tapi belum dikeluarin karna bingung castnya siapa haha akhirnya VKook deh.

Review = Lanjut :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: VKook, JunKook, Vmin  
OC: BTS BAP members

**NO PLAGIAT!**  
**WARNING! TYPO! YAOI!**

HAPPY READING

**JUST ONE DAY**  
chapter 2

Author POV

"ku mohon Taehyung jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa tentang penghapus itu." Taehyung hanya diam menatap langit dan membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya yang tampan. Seakan tak peduli dengan orang yang dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan memohon didepan wajah orang itu. Ya, mereka berdua kini sudah berada di sekolah tepatnya di atap. Sekolah masih sangat sepi karena jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.15. Kejadian kemarin, ketika Taehyung mengetahui nama dibalik penghapus Jungkook, ia menyuruh Jungkook segera pulang dengan alasan ingin tidur.

"ku mohon Tae jangan bilang. Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau.." Jungkook -orang yang dihadapan Taehyung- memegang lengan seragam Taehyung dengan tangan gemetar dan mata tertutup. Ia sangat takut Taehyung membocorkannya. Taehyung yang dengan gaya sok nya dan wajah seperti penguasa itupun menoleh dan menyeringai.

"apapun?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat Jungkook membuka matanya. Bodohnya kau Jungkook berkata seperti itu. Batin Jungkook.

"baiklah, aku tak akan bilang asal kau mau jadi pembantu ku." ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Jungkook menghela napasnya. Senyaman-nyamannya bersama makhluk bodoh ini tetap saja dia menyebalkan dan tetap jadi musuhku! Batinnya.

"bagaimana?"  
"terserah kau saja." Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya. Jungkook hanya menghela napas dan melangkah turun dari atap.

"Jungkookieee~" panggil jimin. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam saja tak berniat menengok. Jimin sudah biasa dengan sikap cuek dan acuhnya Jungkook. Bertolak belakang sekali dengannya yang bersikap sangat ramah dan peduli. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang imut itu. Sedangkan Jungkook memiliki wajah yang terkesan dingin dan pendiam.

"apa kau dan-" belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dengan menendang Jungkook, sontak Jimin langsung terdiam melihat keduanya.

"apa maumu eoh? Mengganggu saja!" Taehyung dengan tampang bodohnya tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"salinkan pekerjaan rumahmu. Kau sudah bukan?" Jungkook menatap dingin buku tulis yang disodorkan Taehyung tak berniat mengambilnya.

"oh apa kau mau aku bicara? Sepertinya kelas mulai ramai." Jungkook melotot dan langsung mengambil buku itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Taehyung tersenyum lebar lagi lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin.

"hei Minnie.. Sedang apa?" tanya Taehyung yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh Jimin.

"a-ani. Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Jungkook? Kulihat kalian sangat akrab." Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"aku tak akan pernah berbaikan dengannya asal kau tahu Park Jimin!" Taehyung tertawa lalu merangkul Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook beralih menatap Taehyung.

"kita tak pernah bertengkar Minnie, benarkan babo Kook?" ucapnya lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook. Tak taukah Taehyung itu membuat Jimin cemburu.

"haish menyingkirlah! dan ini bukumu! Sudah ku selesaikan!" Jungkook langsung melepas rangkulan Taehyung dan melempar buku ke kepalanya.

"gomawo." ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Jungkook. Membuat ia ingin melempar meja ke arah Taehyung namun ia urungkan niatnya karena Jang ssaem sudah datang.

* * *

"ugh capeknya!" keluh Jungkook ya karena hari ini kelasnya ada pelajaran olahraga yang membuat energinya terkuras karena pelajaran itu. Apa lagi tadi basket. Jungkook tak begitu bisa basket berbeda dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang jago basket. Dan minggu depan pengambilan nilai dimateri basket itu. Membuat Jungkook berpikir ia harus berlatih diam-diam agar tak mengulangnya sendirian. Bel usai pelajaran memang sudah berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu. Jungkook dan Jimin masih sibuk merapihkan bukunya. Dua orang ini memang terkenal pintar dikelas tapi tetap Jungkook yang nomor satu dikelas itu, Jimin hanya nomor ketiga dan dibawahnya ada Taehyung. Padahal Taehyung pintar tapi kenapa terlihat bodoh didepan Jungkook?

"kau pulang sendiri?" Jungkook menoleh dan mengangguk. Jimin ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu aku duluan. Eomma sudah menjemputku karena ingin mampir kerumah nenek. Kau hati-hati ya!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar kelas. Jungkook tersenyum lalu ikut keluar kelas. Koridor sudah sangat sepi, apa cuma aku yang belum pulang? Batin Jungkook. Namun ketika ia keluar gerbang ia menemukan Junhong seperti sedang menunggu seseorang pikirnya.

"Junhong? Sedang menunggu siapa?" Junhong sontak kaget karena mendengar suara seseorang yang ia tunggu. Ya, ia berniat mengajak Jungkook pulang bersama.

"mau pulang bersama?" bukannya menjawab Junhong malah bertanya ke Jungkook. Jungkook menerjapkan matanya dua kali terlihat lucu dimata Junhong.

"ah tentu! Sudah lama sekali bukan kita tak pulang bersama? Kau seperti menjauhiku, padahal dulu kita selalu bersama." ucap Jungkook terang-terangan. Eh? Kenapa aku bawel sekali? Pikirnya. Junhong hanya terdiam tetap fokus ke jalan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyum miris.

"gomawo sudah mau pulang bersamaku. Sampai besok!" Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Junhong terdiam melihat pintu yang baru saja Jungkook masuki, iapun segera masuk ke apartementnya yang tepat sebelah apartement Junhong.

* * *

"Jungkookie kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu? Bantu eomma buang sampah lagi ne? Tadi eomma beres-beres rumah jadi sampah numpuk lagi." Jungkook yang baru saja keluar kamar langsung menghampiri eommanya yang terlihat sedang sibuk lalu mengambil sampah yang terlihat numpuk.

"baik eomma."

_Blam_

"tumben sekali ia tak mengoceh dulu? Ah sudahlah"

"apa aku akan bertemu dengan sibodoh di lapangan itu lagi ya?" ucap Jungkook yang entah pada siapa dalam perjalanannya membuang sampahnya. Dan benar saja saat ia melewati lapangan basket yang terlihat sudah lama dan tak pernah dipakai lagi ia menemukan sosok yang terlihat sedang berlatih serius. Jungkookpun berniat buang sampah dulu sebelum menghampiri sosok itu.  
Saat kembali ke lapangan itu ia melihat sosok itu mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring dari jarak yang sangat jauh dan diluar garis lapangan. Jungkook terpesona dengan pemandangan sosok itu, ia terdiam. Walaupun masih gagal sosok itu tak pernah putus asa, ia terus mencoba. Namun sosok itu tersadar akan kehadiran orang lain dilapangan itu.

"babo Kook? Sedang apa?" Jungkook tersadar dari keterpesonanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"a-aku tadi lewat membuang sampah dan melihat kau." Taehyung -sosok yang sedang berlatih- tersenyum.

"kebetulan sekali. Kau bisa membantuku memunguti bola dan memberikannya padaku lagi. Sini!" Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, pikirannya tak mau dan ingin langsung pulang, namun hati dan tubuhnya seakan menolak pikiran itu, ia tetap menghampiri Taehyung.

"apa kau selalu berlatih disini sendiri?" pertanyaan Jungkook sukses membuat Taehyung terdiam lalu ia melempar bolanya lagi ke arah ring dan masuk.

"yeah! Three point!" teriak Taehyung senang karena usahanya berhasil. Jungkook mengambil bolanya lalu melemparkannya kearah Taehyung. Ia mencobanya lagi dan selalu berhasil hingga akhirnya ia duduk ditengah lapangan. Jungkook menghampirinya dengan bola ditangannya dan duduk samping Taehyung, memangku bola itu.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Taehyung menoleh dan tertawa.

"memangnya kau melihat oranglain disini selain aku yang berlatih? Iya aku berlatih sendiri." Jungkook melihatnya dengan lamat.

"untuk mengalahkan Junhong dalam merebut pemain inti itu?" Taehyung mengangguk. Ia sepertinya benar-benar ingin jadi pemain inti. Pikir Jungkook.  
Mereka berduapun mengobrol dan bercanda di lapangan itu tak menyadari hari sudah semakin sore.

"hei babo Kook! Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Junhong?"

**DEG!**

Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini ia tak mau mengakui kalau ia menyukai Junhong. Ia merasa nyaman bersama Taehyung. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat Taehyung menanyakan itu. Seperti tak rela Taehyung membahas oranglain saat bersamanya. Mengetahui Jungkook hanya diam tak menjawab Taehyung membuka suara lagi.

"apa kau berharap ramalan penghapus itu akan terjadi sungguhan?" Jungkook menoleh ia semakin tak ingin Taehyung melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Tae, a-aku sebenarnya-" Jungkook menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Taehyung menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, entah kenapa menatap mata Taehyung membuat dadanya terasa sesak. "a-aku pulang saja! Bye!" ucap Jungkook sambil berlari menjauhi Taehyung dan lapangan itu. Taehyung tersenyum miris.  
"ramalan penghapusmu akan ku kabulkan Jungkook.."

"bodoh! Mana mungkin aku berkata aku sekarang menyukainya! Itu sangat tidak mungkin! Yang ada aku dikatai karena labil! Hhhhh apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ugh Tae..." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal. Pikiran dan hatinya kacau hari ini. Tak lama ponsel Jungkook bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Jungkook bangun dan langsung melihat ponselnya.

_From: TaeHyung_

_Hey babo Kook apa kau tidak keberatan jika besok pagi menemaniku basket lagi?_

_Jungkook tersenyum lalu ia membalas pesan itu._

_To: TaeHyung_

_Tentu._

_Tak lama ponselnya bergetar lagi._

_From: TaeHyung_

_Baiklah aku tunggu. Oh ya buatkan aku bekal ya. Ini perintah! Sampai ketemu besok pagi babo Kook!_

_Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan. Mana mungkin ia membuat bekal sepagi itu. Iapun membalasnya._

_To: TaeHyung_

_Yak! Aku bukan yeoja yang kau pikir bisa masak! Dan lagi sepagi itu? Mana mungkin! Kau bodoh! Akan kubawakan vitamin saja. Bekalnya disekolah arra?_

Taehyung tersenyum mendapat balasan seperti itu. Sifat bawelnya padaku yang sangat kusuka dari dulu. Pikirnya. Iapun tak berniat membalas lagi.

-Just One Day-

"Jungkookie bangun! To-" belum sempat eomma Jungkook berkata Jungkook sudah memotongnya dan mengambil sampah.

"ne, akan ku buang. Aku sudah tahu eomma. Aku pergi dulu."

_Blam_

Eommanya semakin bingung dengan sikap anak semata wayangnya itu akhir-akhir ini, iapun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Jungkook berjalan dengan tangan kiri membawa kantung sampah dan tangan kanan membawa kantung berisi vitamin dan roti. Ia tersenyum disepanjang perjalanan tak terasa ia sudah akan melewati lapangan dan ia langsung menemukan sosok itu. Ia tersenyum lalu sedikit berlari untuk membuang sampahnya dulu.

"apa kau sudah berlatih dari tadi?" suara Jungkook sukses membuat Taehyung menoleh membuat bolanya meleset dari ring.

"apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya terkekeh melihat wajah Taehyung. Iapun menghampiri bolanya, menaruh kantung yang ia bawa dipinggir lapangan lalu melempar bola ke arah Taehyung.

"apa kau membuang sampah lagi?" tanya Taehyung sambil melompat sambil melempar bola ke arah ring dan masuk. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil bola dan melemparnya lagi ke arah Taehyung. Begitu terus sambil sesekali mengobrol. Setelah merasa capek keduanya duduk ditengah lapangan. Jungkook memberikan kantung yang tadi ia bawa untuk Taehyung.

"apa kau tak bisa memasak babo?" pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat wajah Jungkook datar tanpa ekspresi.

"aku bukan yeoja. Tentu aku tak bisa masak. Apa kau bodoh?" Taehyung meminum vitaminnya hingga setengah.

"tapi jika kau menyukai Junhong itu berarti kau harus belajar masak. Karena yang akan jadi istri itu kau bukan? Hahaha.." Jungkook melotot ke arah Taehyung. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang pastilah Jungkook yang akan jadi uke.

"bilang saja kau minta aku belajar masak agar kubuatkan bekal. Tak usah membawa Junhong!" Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"nah kajja pulang. Matahari akan terbit. Nanti terlambat kesekolah." Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sebelumnya ia sudah menghabiskan roti dan vitamin yang Jungkook bawa. Jungkook hanya berdecak kesal lalu menghampirinya, berjalan disampingnya.

"jangan lupakan bekal untukku putri Jeon. Sampai ketemu di sekolah!" ucap Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya asal dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ketika Jungkook sudah sampai didepan apartementnya. Jungkook hanya diam melihat punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. Lalu tersenyum tipis kemudian masuk ke apartement itu menuju lantai 6.

* * *

"Aku berangkat!"

"eh Junhong? Pagi.." baru menutup pintu ia sudah pas-pasan dengan Junhong yang ingin berangkat sekolah juga. Junhong tak membalas hanya tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook menunduk merasa canggung saat bersama dengan Junhong.

"ayo berangkat bersama." ucapnya lalu masuk ke lift. Jungkookpun hanya mengangguk senang karena Junhong sudah 2 kalo mengajaknya bareng. Selama dilift hanya hening yang menemani mereka berdua, hingga Junhong duluan yang membuka mulut.

"apa kau berpacaran dengan Taehyung?"

To Be Continue

Yey akhirnya publish juga hihi mian ya lama..  
Dan untuk zelzeloo yapp! Kamu bener bgt!  
Bagi para komikers/? Pecinta komik, atau lebih tepatnya yang pernah baca Lovely Days. Cerita ini aku memang terinspirasi dr situ.. Tapi tentu beda. Ada lah beberapa cerita komik itu aku pake ceritanya hihi.. Dan, aku jadiin yaoi critanya. Bagi yang tau cerita detailnya diem-diem aja dulu/? Karena aku juga bakal ngambil cerita sad komik itu. Udh tau bukan sadnya kaya gimana? Jadi diem-diem dulu ya yang tau.. Demi kelancaran ff ini *plak xD jadi cerita ini memang titisan/?komik Lovely Days. Untuk ending tentu aja beda hehe..

Yuri ahjumma thanks banget udah mau mampir ke FF aku dan review. Untuk ortunya V (DaeBaek) mungkin gak ada di FF ini ahjumma hehe._. ntar aku usahain bikin ff yang ada hyun family deh/? xD

Oke sekian dulu chapter 2 nya. Dont forget to review biar aku lanjut! :D see you next chapter~^^

THANKS TO:

InfinitelyLove Karuhi Hatsune btskookies Han YuRi - MilkHunHan EganimEXO .7 sehunsky JSOSNS Guest zelzeloo zelzel btskthblank ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: TaeKook/V-Jungkook, JunKook/Zelo-Jungkook, VMin/V-Jimin slight JungMin/JungKook-JiMin.  
OC: BTS BAP members, Other cast and couple seiring berjalannya chapter/?

**NO PLAGIAT!**  
**WARNING! TYPO! YAOI!**

* * *

**JUST ONE DAY**  
Chapter 3

"Selamat pagi!" teriak seorang murid yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Suasana kelas yang sangar gaduh itupun mendadak hening. Semua murid yang sudah berada di kelaspun menoleh dan tersenyum menjawab sapaan murid tersebut, salah satu murid yg terlihat pendek, sangat manis dan juga tampan disaat yang bersamaan juga ikut membalas sapaan murid itu.

"Pagi JungKookie~ seperti biasa selalu bersemangat." Ya, murid yang baru masuk kelas itu adalah JungKook.

JungKook POV

"Selamat pagi!" Aku teriak saat memasuki kelas yang membosankan itu.

"Pagi JungKookie~ seperti biasa selalu bersemangat." Jimin menjawab sapaku dengan senyum.

"Tentu! Haha, eh apa si Taehyung yang bodoh itu sudah datang?" Aku langsung duduk dibangku ku dan bertanya pada teman yang duduk disamping bangku ku ini, dia adalah JiMin sahabatku. Aku merasa bersemangat hari ini. Entahlah, karena tadi pagi aku ke sekolah bersama Junhong atau karena aku membuat bekal untuk Taehyung? Ku lihat senyum JiMin memudar. Gawat! Aku lupa dia menyukai Taehyung!

"Jim-" belum sempat aku meneruskan perkataanku tiba-tiba saja ada yang menendang kepalaku dari belakang, yang tentu aku sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu tanpa harus menoleh kebelakang.

"Sedang mencariku? Dan apa katamu tadi? Bodoh katamu?!" Teriak orang yang menendang kepalaku itu. Entahlah, dia selalu mengibarkan bendera pertarungan padaku. Dia adalah Taehyung, teman berantemku. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Entahlah.

_SRET!_

"Apa kau masih menyayangi kakimu ini tuan Kim?" Aku langsung menoleh memegang kakinya yang tadi menendang kepalaku lalu memelintirkannya. Ku lihat JiMin cemas, well JiMin terlihat sangat lemah jika berhadapan dengan si bodoh Taehyung ini. Ehem, aku juga sih.

"Yak! Hei babo Kook! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Mana mungkin aku kalah dengan orang macem kau!" Ucapnya yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan kakinya dari genggamanku. Ukh! Sial! Aku sedang tak ingin berantem dengannya, akupun membalikkan badanku kembali menghadap papan tulis. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang JiMin melihatku dengan tatapan yang dingin?

* * *

_Teng Tong Teng_

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Aku senang sekali, karena ini yang aku tunggu. Loh? Kenapa aku senang? Ah tidak-tidak. Dengan cepat aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. JiMin melihat ke arahku dan menghampiriku.

"Kookie-ya _gwenchanna_?" Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku baik-baik sa-"

_GREP! SRET!_

"Ayo ikut aku babo Kook! JiMin-ah aku pinjam Kookie mu dulu ya!" Tiba-tiba saja si Taehyung bodoh itu memotong ucapanku, ia merangkulku dan langsung menyeretku. Aku berontak lalu ia membisikkan aku. "Kau buatkan bekal untukku? Ayo makan ditempat biasa." Akupun hanya pasrah mengikutinya, namun aku melepas rangkulannya. Ia malah menggandengku. Hhhh..

...

"Hei babo Kook! Kau ini masak apa? Kenapa aneh sekali? Dan kenapa bekal buatku berbeda denganmu?!" Tanya Taehyung. Aku hanya diam melihat kearah lain. Sekarang aku dan Taehyung sedang berada diatap untuk makan siang.

"I-itu aku yang buat! Kalau bekalku tentu saja eomma ku yang membuatkannya! Dan kenapa seperti itu karena aku tak bisa masak! Jangan lihat dari bentuknya! Cepat makan!" Aku langsung melahap bekalku, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang ditunjukkan Taehyung. Kulihat ia belum mau memakan bekal buatanku. Akupun membuka suara menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hei Tae, tadi pagi Junhong mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama. Rasanya senang sekali." Kulihat Taehyung diam melihatku cerita. Aku melanjutkan ceritaku. "Dan kau tahu? Ia mengira kita berpacaran. Haha aneh sekali bukan? Kujawab saja, kau hanya orang aneh yang selalu mengikutiku." Aku tersenyum tipis, Taehyung tetap saja diam. Ia mengacuhkanku! "Yak! Kenapa aku dicuekin?! Kau dengar tidak sih?!" Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku, ia malah mulai memakan bekal buatanku. Tapi...

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Hoek makanan apaan ini? Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" Oh ya ampun, apakah separah itu?

"Tak enak ya? Mau bekalku?" Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Membuatku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang aneh itu.

"Yak! Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Karena mukamu itu aneh sekali hahaha.."

"Yak! _Babo_ Kook! Itu sama sekali tak lucu!"

"Itu lucu hahahaha.."

_GREP!_

"Di-am.." Eh? Ia memegang kedua pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat depan wajahku. Ini terlalu dekat.. Taehyung stop! Jangan mendekat lagi.. Aku sudah bisa merasakan deru napasnya menerpa mukaku.. Ini benar-benar terlalu dekat. Tapi.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun?! Ia semakin mempersempit jarak hingga aku menutup mataku.

"Jungkook!" Aku spontan membuka mataku, dan wajah kami tidak sedekat tadi. Tapi tangannya masih dikedua pipiku. "Kau dipecat!" A-apa katanya? "Soal masalah penghapus, aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun. Sebagai gantinya, datanglah kepertandinganku dengan Junhong sepulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Aku langsung menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan. Tapi inikan yang aku mau. Lalu kenapa aku sedih?

"Dasar bodoh!" Akupun berlari pergi meninggalkannya sendirian diatap. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa sakit sekali?! Kenapa sesak.. Apa maksudnya itu?! Ukh! Bodoh!

_BRUK!_

"_Mianhae_, _gwenchanna_?- eh? JungKook?" Aku berlari hingga menabrak orang yang tadi kuceritakan.. Junhong. Aku jatuh terduduk, iapun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongku. Segera aku meraihnya dan berdiri.

"Junhong? Hmm.. _Gwenchanna_.."

"Pulang sekolah... Maukah kau lihat pertandinganku?" Tanya Junhong, aku sedikit berpikir, lalu aku mengangguk. "Dukung aku ya Kook! Sampai nanti!" ia mengelus kepalaku lalu pergi. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi aneh.

"Siapa yang harus aku dukung?" Gumamku pelan dan berjalan kekelas.

Author POV

"Kookie-ah kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Yang dipanggilpun menoleh kesumber suara. JiMin yang bertanya ternyata. Ia menyentuh dahi JungKook, JungKook yang dikira sakit oleh JiMin pum langsung tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Nan gwenchanna_ Minnie.." Jimin memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"_Jinjja_? Seperti bukan kau rasanya kalau kau diam seperti ini." Ucap JiMin. "Ah iya! Apa kau ingin menonton pertandingan Junhong dengan Taehyung? Nontonlah bersamaku!" Lanjutnya. Jungkook sempat terdiam lagi, namun ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.." JiMin langsung memeluk Jungkook, dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Tak tahukah mereka jika mereka berdua sedang diperhatikan seseorang diambang pintu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

* * *

"KYAAAAA TAEHYUNG! FIGHTING!"

"JUNHONG! HWAITING!"

"JUNHONG JUNHONG JUNHONG!"

"TAEHYUNG!"

Begitulah suasana dilapangan basket tempat Junhong dan Taehyung akan bertanding. Aneh padahal ini sekolah khusus lelaki tapi yang menonton dan mendukung seperti perempuan. Sangat berisik dan penuh teriakan-teriakan. Terlihat dua orang itu sudah berada ditengah lapangan ingin bertanding demi mendapat posisi pemain inti perwakilan dari kelas tingkat 2 di TS Junior High School.

_Pritttttt_

Pertandinganpun dimulai! Junhong yang langsung mendapat bola mendrible bola tersebut hingga ke ring Taehyung. Tentu Taehyung dengan gesit menghalang dan mencoba merebut bola dari Junhong.. Dan... Junhong pun mencetak angka 2point. Taehyung tak menyerah, ketika ia mendapat bola dengan cepat ia melesat dan melempar bola tersebut ke ring Junhong. Walaupun tinggi mereka berbeda cukup jauh, itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Taehyung hingga pertandingan mereka sangat seru. Point mereka yang beda tipis lalu pointnya setara lalu ada yang menyusul dan susul lagi, begitulah keadaan point mereka berdua.

"JungKook! Ayo cepat! Kita sudah sangat telat uh!" Teriak JiMin sambil menarik JungKook ketempat penonton paling depan. Tentu saja JungKook hanya menurut, walaupun tubuh JiMin kecil tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia sangat kuat, tetapi JungKook lebih kuat karena seringkali beberapa temannya melihat JungKook menggendong JiMin. Seringkali juga semua teman-temannya mengira bahwa JungKook dan JiMin berpacaran, tapi JungKook memprotes keras bahwa JiMin hanya sahabatnya. Namun jika JiMin yang ditanyai seperti itu ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ah! Pertandingannya sebentar lagi selesai! Kau sih Kook, piketnya terlalu lama! Huuh!" Kesal JiMin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat JungKook gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"_Mianhae_.. Yang penting kita nonton pertandingannya kan? Sudahlah! Hei lihat bedanya tipis sekali.." Ucap JungKook dengan tenang namun wajahnya langsung berubah kaget melihat papan point pertandingan. JiMin yang sudah tak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan mereka datang juga langsung kaget. Wow! Sehebat itukah Taehyung? Pikir JiMin.

"Kau dukung siapa Kookie? Teman kecilmu atau teman berantemmu?" Tanya JiMin antusias. Yang ditanya malah diam tak bergeming, JiMinpun menyikutnya. "Yak! Kau tak mengacuhkanku!" Lanjut JiMin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"E-eh? Ya? Tentu aku akan mendukung..." JungKook menggantungkan perkataannya, sedangkan JiMin menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

"_Time-up_! Tambahan waktu satu menit!" Suara speaker menggema dilapangan indoor itu.

"Astaga!" Tanpa sadar mereka berdua melupakan acara menonton pertandingannya. "Lihat angkanya beda tipis dengan Junhong yang hanya unggul satu angka! Ini sudah pasti Junhong yang menang!" Ucap JiMin. JungKook hanya melihat dua orang yang bertanding itu -lebih tepatnya ke Taehyung- dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Taehyung akan melakukan three point! Aku yakin dia pasti bisa!"

"JungKook? Kau mengakatan sesuatu?" Tanya JiMin yang mendengar tak begitu jelas JungKook mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah tidak! Lihat itu Min! Taehyung.." kuharap masuk. Lanjut JungKook dalam hati dan..

_Priitttttttt.._

Pertandingan selesai dengan hasil yang sama sebelumnya. Taehyung yang belum sempat melempar bola ke ring tiba-tiba pluit berbunyi langsung menjatuhkan bola ditangannya itu. Tak lama iapun jatuh duduk.  
Sial! Sedikit lagi.. Pikir Taehyung

Semua penonton langsung berhamburan, ada yang pulang, ada juga yang berlari kelapangan, JungKook dan JiMinpun turut berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

"Hei, sudahlah tak perlu sesedih itu! Permainanmu sangat bagus!" Hibur JiMin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung menenangkan. Sedangkan JungKook hanya diam melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan yang...aneh?

"Hei Kook, aku bilang ada yang ingin aku bicarakan bukan? Junhong! Kemarilah!" Ucap Taehyung dan langsung berteriak memanggil Junhong. JungKook dan JiMin saling bertatapan bingung. Sedangkan Junhong menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kau tahu Kook? Akhir-akhir ini Junhong cerita padaku bahwa ia suka dengan teman kecilnya sekaligus.. Tetangganya." Junhong langsung bersiap ingin memukul Taehyung, namun Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya membuat Junhong terdiam. "Dan teman sekelasku yang ternyata adalah tetangga Junhong mempercayai ramalan kuno dan menulis nama Choi Junhong dipenghapus agar perasaannya tersampaikan." Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti.  
JiMin melebarkan mata sipitnya dan menutup mulutnya seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan Taehyung. Sedangkan Junhong langsung menatap JungKook yang menunduk dalam. Semua orang yang berada dilapangan_ indoor_ yang mendengar ucapan Taehyungpun merespon banyak hal, seperti..

"Wow!"

"Astaga!"

"_Jinjja_?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itukah yang namanya jodoh?_ So sweet_ sekali!"

"Mungkin itu kebetulan!"

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu?"

"Tembak dia Junhong!" Dan lain sebagainya...

"Hiks! Taehyung bodoh!" Teriak Jungkook dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan beserta semua orang yang berada disana. Junhongpun langsung mengejar JungKook. Semua orangpun pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jimin, Taehyung dan beberapa anggota basket yang masih betah berlatih.

"Kenapa aku dibilang bodoh?! Harusnya ia berterima kasih! Dasar babo Kook!" Gerutu Taehyung.

"Karena kau memang bodoh Tae!" Ucap Jimin dengan nada dingin dan tatapan membunuh ke arah Taehyung, iapun menghela napas lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung dengan bodohnya tersenyum entah karena apa dan pada siapa.

Just One Day

Jimin POV

Pantas saja hari ini aku begitu malas untuk sekolah, takut terjadi sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Dan benar saja, hari ini adalah hari yang menyedihkan untukku. Aku sangat kesal dengan kejadian barusan yang sulit kucerna. Aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi disini. Aku harus pulang. Aku berharap tadi adalah mimpi. Yeah, mimpi burukku.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung masuk kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur empukku. Rasanya pikiranku sangat kacau. Kalian tahu kenapa aku begini? Ya, tentu saja karena si Taehyung bodoh itu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya ke dua orang yang saling menyukai..JungKook dan Junhong. Huh! Bukannya aku tak tahu JungKook menyukai Junhong, aku bahkan sangat tahu. Ia pernah bercerita saat liburan musim panas kemarin saat kami masih kelas 1. Walaupun tidak sekelas kami begitu dekat hingga perasaanku padanya menjadi aneh namun aku menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi sekarang. Terus berpura-pura membuatku kesal sendiri.

Ya, sebenarnya aku menyukai JungKook bukan Taehyung. JungKook terlalu bodoh percaya begitu saja apa yang kukatakan. Saat akan menulis dipenghapus, aku menulis nama JungKook diam-diam, kulihat ia sedang melamun. Namun ketika sudah ku tutup ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menanyakanku nama siapa yang aku tulis. Aku sungguh panik, mana mungkin aku mengatakan sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Taehyung, dengan setengah berbisik aku bilang bahwa aku menulis nama musuhnya. Dan bodohnya ia percaya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus berpura-pura bertingkah menyukai Taehyung. Karena kebetulan juga Taehyung sering menyebutku imut dan manis. Itulah alasanku saat ditanya kenapa menyukai musuhnya itu. Dan juga seakan bisa membaca pikiranku Taehyung merespon seperti aku benar menyukainya, hingga JungKook tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin merusak hubunganku dengan JungKook hanya karena perasaanku yang lebih padanya. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya walaupun harus memendam perasaanku. Tapi kejadian tadi.. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku tahu ia juga suka JungKook. Sangat tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Taehyung bodoh itu sih?! Ah sudahlah aku tidur saja! Memikirkannya membuat aku pusing.. Kenapa jadi rumit?!

...

Rasanya malas sekali berangkat kesekolah hari ini. Kemarin seharian aku tak melihat ponselku. Baru pagi ini aku buka ada 10 _message_ dan 6 _missed call_. Dan semua itu dari sahabatku siapa lagi kalau bukan JungKook. Tapi tak satupun pesan darinya kubuka. Aku malas sekali, langsung saja ku non-aktifkan ponselku.

"Hei kau tahu anak yang kemarin dilapangan basket indoor bersama Junhong dan Taehyung itu?"

"Maksudmu JungKook? Kenapa dia?"

Aku hendak menuju kelasku namun terhenti karena mendengar nama JungKook. Ada tiga namja yang sedang duduk dibangku depan kelas mereka dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ah ternyata kelas 3. Mereka membicarakan Jungkook?

"Kau tak tahu? Gosipnya sih sekarang ia sudah jadian dengan Junhong."

"Ah kau bercanda!?"

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, tadi pagi Junhong menggandeng tangannya saat dijalan. Bukankah itu tandanya mereka berpacaran?"

"Tak mungkin.. Bagaimana bisa JungKook dan Junhong berpacaran? Kukira dia sudah bersama Taehyung."

"Ya benar mereka terlihat romantis, bahkan saat selesai latihan waktu itu JungKook datang untuk Taehyung."

"Kurasa dia lebih cocok bersama JiMin."

"Hei mana mungkin, mereka bersahabat. Tentu saja lebih cocok bersama Taehyung."

"Hei kalian ini, tentu saja JungKook lebib cocok bersamaku."

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Hoseok hahaha.."

"Permisi sunbaenim!" Ah sudahlah aku kesal dengan pembicaraan mereka. Moodku jelek sekali pagi ini. Segera saja aku lewat depan mereka dan melesat kekelasku tapi...

"Hei bukankah itu JiMin?" Tanya salah satu namja yang sangat putih pada 2 temannya.

"Ya, itu JiMin sahabat JungKook!" Jawab namja yang disampingnya.

"Hei Jimin!" Salah satunyapun memanggilku.

"Ne?" Jawabku singkat. Mereka menghampiriku

"Kau sahabat JungKook dan Taehyung bukan?" Tanya yang memanggilku itu. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Namun salah satu sunbae yang putih itu terlihat tidak senang denganku.

"Kau itu kan hobae kami. Sopan sedikit dong!" Kan benar ucapanku tadi. Ia tak senang denganku.

"Maaf sunbae, aku tak bermaksud."

"Hei Yoongi sudahlah, kau itu kenapa? Hmm Jimin, kami anak basket kelas 3. Aku Hoseok, dia Yoongi dan YoungJae. Aku ingin tahu apa benar Taehyung dan JungKook tidak pacaran?" Aku tak ingin mengenal kalian, mengapa memperkenalkan diri padaku eoh? Dan mengapa menanyakan itu padaku?!

"Hmm kukira tidak sunbae, kita bertiga hanya bersahabat." Ucapku seramah mungkin.

"Kalau begitu benar JungKook berpacaran dengan Junhong? Wah Junhong hebat!" Ucap yang bernama YoungJae itu. Aku hanya diam karena aku tak tahu. Sebaiknya aku kekelas sekarang.

"Maaf sunbae, sebaiknya aku kekelas dulu. Annyeong!" Ucapku ramah dengan senyuman. Aku tak peduli mereka berkata apa. Karena aku langsung berlari meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

...

"Selamat pagi!" Ucapku saat memasuki kelas. Kulihat hanya beberapa yang menjawab sapaku. JungKook kemana? Mengapa ia tak menjawab sapaanku? Eh? Kenapa meja JungKook dikelilingi teman-teman. Ada apa? Aku langsung duduj dibangkuku yang terletak disamping JungKook, namun ia tetap tak menyapaku?

"JUNGKOOKIE!" Teriakku membuat semua teman menoleh ke arahku termasuk JungKook.

"Hei JiMin! Kau sudah tahu bukan JungKook sudah jadian dengan Junhong? Kita ingin minta pajak jadian padanya nih hehe.."

DEG!

Kenapa hanya aku yang tak tahu?!

"_MWOYA_?!" Teriakku entah sekencang apa hingga semua yang berada dikelas melihat kearahku, termasuk JungKook. Aku menatap JungKook dengan tatapan dingin seakan minta penjelasan 'kenapa hanya aku yang tak tahu?!' seakan mengerti JungKookpun bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiriku.

"APA HANYA AKU YANG TAK TAHU?!" Kesalku dengan teriakan yang sama seperti tadi. Kulihat JungKook menunduk dalam takut karena kemarahanku. Iapun kembali menatapku.

"Kau salah paham Min! Aku tak-"

"SALAH PAHAM APA?! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAK TAHU KAU PACARAN DENGAN JUNHONG! DAN SATU SEKOLAH SUDAH MENGETAHUINYA?! KAU ANGGAP APA AKU INI JEON JUNGKOOK?!" Emosiku sudah memuncak, aku sakit.. Hatiku sakit, begitu sesak..

"Dengarkan aku dulu JiMin.. Kau benar-benar salah paham. Sebenarnya-"

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mau mendengarkanmu lagi! KARENA MULAI SEKARANG KAU BUKAN SAHABATKU LAGI!"

.

..

...

To Be Continue

* * *

Haloooooo readers-nim... Mianhae aku baru update chapt 3nya. Aku gk ada pc jd susah update. Dan gak pernah buka akun ffn-_- aku jadi kudet banget sama FF yang aku suka. Kemarin aku buka cuma sempet update yang Beautiful Secret, karena itu numpang pc temen hehe.., dan abis update itu aku gak on lagi.. Eh 4hari lalu aku mau update tapi ffn gak bisa kebuka. Jeongmal mianhae~ oh ya, aku masukin jungkook jimin ya hoho.. Abis aku sering liat Jungkook-Jimin moment juga sih, mereka sosweet/?:3 Dan sebenarnya aku juga lebih sering liat VHope JungMin JinKook VKook moment.-. Karena BTS juga masih belum tau shippernya mungkin aku bakal bikin ff VHope dan JungMin hoho..

**Thanks BANGET yg udh review dan nyempetin baca ff aku yg ngebosenin ini u,u**

Ahjumma: iya ntar aku adain hyun family hehe ntar klo aku udh bikin ff hyun family aku kabarin deh ahjumma :3

buat yang bilang JungKook labil, iya banget! Kan JungKook masih bocah xD /gak

maaf yaaa kalo ceritanya makin gak jelas/? dan maaf banget aku updatenya kelamaan-_- untuk next chapt aku usahain cepet deh :)

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
